Unsatisfied
by The Childish Psychopath
Summary: Elise and Corrin are on their honeymoon after their wedding. Things are going smoothly, but the last day makes Elise feel unsatisfied. Can Corrin help make it count?
Corrin carried Elise to a private resort near a hot spring in Hoshido for their honeymoon. He then puts her down and looks at the house. "Finally here." He said.

"Oh wow...it looks beautiful." Elise said. She was amazed by the exterior of the house. "I'm surprised Hoshido is more beautiful than Nohr….makes me jealous."

"Thank Sakura for this idea." Corrin smiled and opened the door. The interior was also what it seems. It was bright and clean, and it was also near the hot spring. "So dear, what do you want to do first?" Corrin asked.

Elise thought for a moment. "Maybe go into the hot spring?"

Corrin smiled. "As you wish." He pecked her on the forehead.

….

Things were going smoothly on their honeymoon, the two lovebirds were never separate as they did things together. Bathe in hot springs, take walks into the woods, even shopping. Everything was great. Though it was now the last day of their honeymoon before going back to Nohr. Elise, despite having so much fun and being with her newly wedded husband wasn't satisfied.

Elise wasn't sure how long she can keep it in, but she wanted to do it with Corrin. She didn't want to bother him with such a thing, but at the same time she wants to get it off her chest. 'How am I going to tell him?' She thought.

Corrin finished cooking and began to eat with his newly wedded wife. "So..enjoying yourself?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah." Elise said. She was still thinking of how to tell him.

Corrin noticed how she sounded distant. In fact, she was acting like this through the halfway of their honeymoon. At first, he thought Elise was just bored. But that wasn't the case as she was having fun. He felt like there was something she was not telling him. "Elise, something is off. I know you're not feeling well."

Elise paused. "Is it that obvious?" She asked.

Corrin nodded and gently held her hand. "Elise, we promise that we would solve our problems together, please tell me what's wrong."

Elise sighed and looked at him. "It's….I like this honeymoon. Everything is great. But…."

"But?" Corrin questioned.

Elise breathed. "Its our last day…...and I want to make it count."

Corrin smiled. "Perhaps we can go shopping, maybe something-"

"No...while it was fun to do things like that….it felt very unsatisfying.."

Corrin paused. Right at this point, he has run out of options of what they can do together. They even discussed it together. "So….then what do you want to do then Elise?"

Elisa grumbled. Might as well get it off since there's no hiding it. "I…...want to do….you know...that thing with you…."

Corrin gave her a skeptical look. "I don't follow."

Elisa whined. "Honey, I want to do it in bed with you!" She blushed after she realized what she just said.

Corrin blushed after figuring out what she actually wanted. Sex. "Oh! Are you sure?"

"Yes….please…" Elisa hesitated.

Corrin nodded. "You don't sound ready."

"I know." Elisa said. "Please..help me through it."

Corrin nodded and got off from the chair. He then guided her to the bedroom.

….

Corrin took the lead and kissed Elise, who returned it. The warmth was there and both their hearts began to beat a bit. Corrin placed his hands on her back and felt her exposed backside. Elise shivered at Corrin's touch. She protruded her tongue against his mouth, getting access. His tongue began to move around and explore Elise's mouth. She sighed as she suddenly felt her dress bering removed from her body slowly, leaving her in her white undergarment. Corrin broke off the kiss and looked at her petite body. "You're the cutest." He complimented as he got behind her and kissed her neck.

Elise sighed as she felt his lips graze her small neck. He placed a hand on her stomach and began to rub it. Elise giggled a little, due to being ticklish. He then moved a hand up to her bra and slowly removed it revealing her small chest. Elise pouted, despite growing up, she is still flat. Corrin noticed and chuckled. "Your breasts are beautiful." He said as he moved his hands to slowly grasp them.

Elise pouted. "Their small though." She complained. "They're not at big as big sister Camilla. Besides, don't all guys like big breasts?"

Corrin kissed her cheek as he rubbed her nipples, earning a squeak from Elise. "I like them the way they are."

Elise laid on the bed as Corrin began to kiss her breasts. She sighed as she felt his gently touch. He placed his hand on her stomach as he licked her nipples. He moved his hands down and slowly began to rub her flower covered by her panties. Elise lets out a lewd sound as Corrin gyrated his finger. The prince then moved his hand under her panties and began to rub her. "Honey! Wait.."

Corrin didn't listen as he removed her panties. He kissed his way down to her thigh. He was now facing the princess's shaved flower. He sniffed her pussy to smell an aroma that came from her. He then began to lick it. "Wait! Honey, its dirty down their!" Elise cried, but moaned as she felt his tongue drag on her folds.

Corrin kept licking her, not listening to her commands. "It's okay Elise. It's not dirty, it's beautiful."

"Don't say such embarressing things.." Elise moaned as Corrin's tongue hits her clit. He suddenly latched onto her pussy and began to eat her out. His tongue kept protruding through her love hole causing Elise to thrash in pleasure. Soon, the blonde princess began to feel the pressure build up.

"Honey...I'm..AHHH!" Elise's back arch and Corrin felt some liquid shoot into his mouth. He tried to swallow it all but some of it dripped on the bed. Corrin coughed a bit and looked at Elise who was panting in exhaustion from her climax. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel….so light headed." Elise said. Corrin nodded and stripped off his clothes. He positioned himself on top of Elise.

"Wait...honey." Elisa said. "Its not fair that I got to get pleasure instead of you." She then crawled to his shaft and lightly grabbed it. "So cute." She cooed and slowly began to stroke it, causing Corrin to groan. Elise smiled at Corrin's response, thinking she was doing a good job. She then licked his tip causing Corrin to groan.

"Gods...Elise."

Elise ignored him as she began to suck on him. She bobbed her head as she stroked Corrin. He placed his hands on her head, encouraging to go for more. Elise sighed, giving out a vibration and kissed his tip in the process. It went on for a while as Corrin groaned, letting out a stream of white liquid into Elise's mouth. She coughed and choked as she couldn't swallow it. Corrin patted her back and chuckled. "That was great Elise." He sighed, also feeling exhausted. "Now for me to return the favor." He laid Elise on the bed and spreads her legs. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah" Elise said. "If it's with you, I'm fine with it."

Corrin nodded and slowly protruded her pussy. Elise gasped as she felt the tip. Corrin slowly inserted all the way in causing his wife to scream in pain. "It hurts!" She cried as blood began to seep.

"I'm sorry!" He tried to pull out until Elise grabbed him.

"No…" Elise cried. "Don't...I want this...please."

Corrin was worried, but he nodded. "Let me know if you want to stop." He then began to move. Elise groaned in pain as he moved. She was feeling pain, but at the same time, she felt pleasure. Corrin sighed as he kept a steady pace. He kissed her to help ease the pain.

Elise moaned in pleasure when the pain was replaced with pleasure. Corrin smiled and began to move faster. "Elise...you're so beautiful…I love you."

Elise yelped when he went faster. She felt her womb get pounded. She stared at Corrin's loving eyes. "I love you Corrin." She said and used his name. "I love you so much!"

Corrin moaned and rolled over. Her placed Elise's back on his chest as he began to move. Elise screamed in pleasure as she felt her child like pussy get stretched out.

"Elise…...I'm almost…" Corrin couldn't finish as he was in bliss.

"Me too! Honey….cum inside me…..lets have a family!" Elise cried. Corrin complied and began to thrust harder, the two arched their backs and screamed. Elise began to squirt again. She then felt something warm inside of her womb. It was at the same time very soothing. Corrin slowly pulled out and panted. Elise turned around and kissed Corrin.

"I love you Honey….never leave me." Elise said. Corrin chuckled and kissed her again. "I love you too."

The two laid in the bed and cuddled till the slumber came.

….

5 months later.

Back at Nohr, Elise was asleep in their bed. She suddenly felt something kick her stomach. She woke up and sighed and rubbed her stomach. "There there." She cooed. "I know it's boring in their, but I promise to make it up to you with lots of ice cream." She giggled.

Corrin entered the room and walked up to Elise. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi honey."

Corrin looked at her stomach and smiled. "Hows our child?"

"She's doing fine…..she woke me up though." Elise giggled.

Corrin chuckled and placed his hands on her swollen stomach. "Now now little one. Don't give mommy trouble. You need energy until that time comes."

The blonde hair smiled as Corrin laid in bed with her and cuddled together. "Did I mention how much I'm the luckiest wife ever?"

Corrin chuckled. "Yeah, same here." He shared a loving kiss with Elise.

 _Till death do us part._


End file.
